


One More Night

by leafyxthiefy



Series: Shuffled Playlist [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adam Lavine Music, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, maroon5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Kid have been together for a while now, but what exactly is their relationship based on, where is it heading?</p>
<p>*Note Law and Kid are the same age in this AU, Law is older by 3 months, they're both currently 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

* * *

Eustass Kid growled deep in his throat, he was not happy. He was not entertained and he was certainly not in the mood to put up with anything. Kid could not calm the raging storm that was currently ravaging every single shred of patience and understanding within him. Not that he had much of that, but now he had a considerably less amount of either or those virtues.

Kid was not amused not in the least and if his sudden abuse to the wooden door wasn't enough of a clue to his destructive mood, then his thundering footsteps down the hall surely demonstrated his current agitated state. The redhead was tired of it all, he was tired of this shit! No Kid had had enough, and he would be damned if he was going to hold anything back.

Not anymore.

* * *

Law had just arrived home after an excruciating day of 18 hours worth of work at the hospital and had taken a seat at the kitchen table. He was expecting to get some sort of relaxation, or at least allow his mind to catch up with the rest of him. Law always felt sluggish when he came home after a long shift at work, but lately, things have been… bad at home and arriving this late at night usually did nothing to help him. Not with his insomnia, not with his constant fatigue, and certainly not with the situation with his lover.

Law's entire frame suddenly went tense as he heard the slam of their bedroom door. "Great..." he breathed in annoyance, speak of the devil.

"Just fucking great!" the words were mumbled and his head lowered as he clutched both hands to his head trying and failing miserably to keep the headache from splitting his head into two.

'Maybe that wouldn't be so bad...' he thought cynically. 'at least then I wouldn't have to deal with the raging shit storm.'

Law didn't have to glance at the clock to know that it was near three in the morning, his internal clock had long since told him what time it was, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that Kid was awake. Law had so desperately hoped that the younger of the two was asleep like he should be. Kid had school in the morning and had to be up early, granted they both did, but Law was used to the sleepless nights at the hospital. His insomnia made sure of that.

Every heavy foot fall made Law's head throb with more intensity and caused his hands to tighten their grip. But he remained silent, waiting for the inevitable blow up that was to follow.

That's all they did as of late. Fight, not only physically but verbally too, ugly heated messed up words were exchanged by the two supposed lovers, and it seemed that tonight was not going to be any different than the rest.

* * *

Kid finally came to a stop at the entrance to the kitchen and just... glared at the older man before him, his boyfriend of three years. Kid's dark eyes studied him, his russet eyes analyzing the sight that was Trafalgar Law. He allowed himself to take him in, to really look at his lover. Law's head was ducked and his hands were holding his head with such a fierce hold, there was no doubt in the redhead's mind that the older of them was currently dealing with the headaches that plagued him due to his sleep disorder. Russet eyes traveled along the unkept raven tresses, watching as they spilled over his features effectively hiding the older man's face from Kid's gaze. His posture was not inviting in the least and Kid could see as those slim tattooed fingers tightening their hold upon his head.

The poor guy needed some sleep.

For a single, short second the anger within the red head vanished.

* * *

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

* * *

This wasn't the first time Kid's anger wavered at the sight of his Surgeon, or was the man even his anymore? Kid questioned this a lot as of late, more than he liked and every time he came up with an answer he could not, or rather would not accept.

And maybe that was the reason he often channeled his anger towards the raven in different ways. Kid would often pull him into his arms snake his arms around that slim muscular body and claim those soft lips. He would ravage that enticing mouth before moving onto the rest of him, his palms leaving their bruising impressions into the tanned flesh marking him as much as those tattoo's did while he too went through the same treatment.

Kid just wanted to be assured that what they used to have was still there. Yet, no matter how many times he dragged the older man to their bed or vise versa, it was just that. Physical carnage, long gone were the late night talks, the comfort of cuddling and waking in each others arms.

Tonight Kid did not want to vent his anger in that way though, no amount of making up or angry bed play was helping, and this thought… this feeling of helplessness, that they were no longer able to control; that was what made the redhead furious, and he took it out on the nearest outlet he had, which so happened to be conveniently sitting before him.

"You're not even going to say 'Hey, how are ya?' Because let me tell you Law, I'm fucking peachy keen. Want to guess why." The red haired man growled out, not failing to notice the tense form of his lover flinch under the words.

* * *

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

* * *

Law knew what was happening. The accumulating rise of tension in the room was enough to have the hairs at the base of his neck to be standing on end. Law wasn't scared of his boyfriend though, he was used to the explosive anger that the other at times failed to keep in check, and was fully aware of the consequences that followed. The reason for his sudden flinching was actually due to the overly loud welcome he was receiving.

"Can we not tonight, Eustass-ya." The words were certainly not a question, nor were they a request. The surgeon was ordering the younger of the two to stop this game before it got too far, it always went too far when they got heated. And Law did not need that, he did not want that.

Law just wanted to go to bed, to sleep, to feel better.

* * *

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_Try to tell you "stop", but your lips on me* got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

* * *

Russet eyes widened at this statement for a second and soon narrowed dangerously. The redhead growled deep in his throat not because of the tone, and not even because Law was ordering him to be quiet, but because of how he was addressed.

"Eustass..." his own surname left a bitter taste in his mouth making his already formed frown more prominent, not that the other could see in his current position.

"Are you really going back to calling me by my last name, Law!" the red head roared his clenched fist rising and slamming down on the table before him, the Surgeon flinching once more and rising his head to finally meet a pair of shining silver eyes to cold russet.

For the second time that night Kid's anger wavered upon seeing the dark shadows both around and in his lovers eyes. Their fond memories being brought to the surface by the broken look Law was giving him.

* * *

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

_(Making me love you)_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_(I let it all go)_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

* * *

Kid felt the rising need to pull the raven from the chair and do as they have grown accustomed to, pull him close and claim him while being claimed himself. But tonight… Kid just couldn't anymore, he was sick and tired of the same routine, he was tired of their telling one another that it would not happen again. They always told each other this would be the last time they would tear at each other and that next time it would be out of love like it used to be.

"Kid-ya, don't." his name was but a whisper on the man's lips, but he heard it. Kid heard the tired tone in that voice, he heard the emptiness in it. There was the smallest hint of warmth, but it was near non existent.

* * *

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah)_

* * *

Law sighed a defeated breath. "What are we doing Kid-ya? This isn't at all how things were supposed to pan out." he mumbled in his low monotone voice, he sounded void of everything even to his own ears.

For a minute it seemed like Law wasn't going to receive an answer, and Law guessed he would be fine with that. The response only held the possible outcome of their future together after all. No big deal.

"What do you mean." Kid's voice was no longer angry, nut uncertain and wary it was something Law had rarely heard in the younger man. He had seen him at his best, and at his ultimate worst but never had he heard his voice so defeated, so void of that cocky attitude he had come to assume the other was never going to outgrow or outlive.

"You know what I mean." Law said pushing the chair next to him out for the taller man to sit if he wanted to.

"What have we been doing these past couple of months? All we do now is argue and fight and quite frankly I'm tired of it all." Law wasn't going to beat around the fucking bush. He honestly wanted the other man's opinion on all this, and he was going to have it.

* * *

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

* * *

Kid took a seat and lowered his gaze, he let the silence envelop them once more as he mulled over the thought. "What the fuck are you tryna tell me Law? Do you no longer…" he trailed off and sighed in order to hide the hitched tone in his voice, though Law had clearly heard it.

"You think I want that?" Law asked incredulous having to wince again as the present headache reminded him that it also craved attention, but the headache be damned, he had more important things- a more important person he needed to give his undivided attention to.

"God, no I don't… I don't know, Kid-ya" he stopped himself. "But we can't do this anymore. The late night fights, the screaming, the words..." Law had to pause for a minute. "the words get worse every time we go at it and I swear to that non existing entity you worship that last week you fractured one of my ribs you shitty bastard."

Kid smiled despite himself, "Don't say that like you didn't retaliate. You nearly gave me a concussion, aren't you supposed to be saving people not potentially harming their brains?"

Law allowed himself a small smirk, "As if anything can harm that underdeveloped organ inside that thick skull of yours."

"Woah haven't heard that one before." Kid muttered and sighed leaning back on the chair, his posture no longer on the defensive, no longer menacing. Yet Law could see that the tension in those large muscles was still very much present.

Law reached out to him then, his fingers lacing tentatively with those of the redheads.

* * *

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

Kid didn't know what he expected to happen from that small contact initiated by Law. The startling electricity that had once overcome him from fingertip to the very tips of his toes was... not there. And it seemed as the same could be said for Law, who looked mildly annoyed with the realization.

"Where did it all go wrong?" Kid found himself asking aloud.

Law shook his head and ran his free hand through the mop of dark hair. "We were always different Kid-ya, and despite all that we found common ground. But lately." Law raised and lowered his shoulders in a helpless shrug.

"We don't see each other anymore." Kid finished and pulled his hand away, those dark emotions in the back of his head threatening to resurface. "And when we do we can't stand being so close without wanting to kill one another."

* * *

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Oh, I said it a million times)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

* * *

Before either of them knew it, they were locked in a battle of dominance, lips mashing together in desperate bruising attempts to revive the spark of a few years ago. Hands tugged, pulled, and ripped at clothes that stood in the way of bare flesh.

Scratches and bruises, that was all the two left on the other. A sweet ache that settled on both of their bodies after the rounds that they went at each other, all of their physical needs were sated, but not what they both deeply desired.

There was no longer any love between the two; three years most of which had been great but as Law thought back to them, their relationship had begun the very same way.

The two had met Senior year at one of Killer's parties, a close friend of Kid's and a friend of Sachi. Law had been involuntarily dragged there, needless to say that the night had ended pretty well for the two.

Both waking up dazed and hungover naked in one of Killer's beds. From there on out the two made a deal to seek the other out when they wished. And from that, they supposed they grew close, at some point they believed they loved each other, but as their lives continued, problems arose and with those problems their smitten feelings shriveled up and died.

* * *

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

* * *

"One more night" Law breathed into the darkness of their bedroom. It was what they always promised each other, it what they had said back then too the first time they met up after Killer's party.

Law loved Kid, he would never deny that, but he was tired of waiting for the red haired man to come to the same conclusion. This time Law meant it when he said this night was his last. He would mean it this time and not look back.

_I don't know, whatever._

**Author's Note:**

> *lipstick was changed to lips on me*
> 
> Thank you!~


End file.
